yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons
ベエルゼ | romaji_name = Maōryū Beeruze | trans_name = Devil King Dragon - Beelze | alt_name = Beelze, King of Dark Dragons | image = BeelzeoftheDiabolicDragons-LEHD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 3000 | def = 3000 | passcode = 34408491 | materials = 1 DARK Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters | effect_types = Continuous, Trigger | lore = 1 DARK Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. If you take damage from an attack involving this card, or from an opponent's card effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage you took. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur TÉNÈBRES + 1 monstre non-Syntoniseur ou plus Non destructible au combat ou par des effets de carte. Lorsque vous recevez des dommages d’une attaque impliquant cette carte ou d’un effet de carte de votre adversaire : cette carte gagne une ATK égale aux dommages que vous avez reçus. | de_lore = 1 FINSTERNIS Empfänger- + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Kann weder durch Kampf noch durch Karteneffekte zerstört werden. Wenn du Schaden durch einen Angriff, an dem diese Karte beteiligt ist, oder durch einen Karteneffekt deines Gegners erhältst: Diese Karte erhält ATK in Höhe des Schadens, den du erhalten hast. | it_lore = 1 Tuner OSCURITÀ + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner Non può essere distrutto in battaglia o dagli effetti delle carte. Quando subisci danno da un attacco che coinvolge questa carta o dall’effetto di una carta dell’avversario: questa carta guadagna ATK pari al danno che hai subito. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador de TREVAS + 1 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Não pode ser destruído em batalha ou por efeitos de card. Quando você sofrer dano de um ataque que envolve este card ou de um efeito de card do oponente: este card ganha ATK igual ao dano que você sofreu. | es_lore = 1 Cantante de OSCURIDAD + 1+ monstruos que no sean Cantantes No puede ser destruido en batalla o por efectos de cartas. Si recibes daño de un ataque que involucre a esta carta, o de un efecto de una carta del adversario: esta carta gana ATK igual al daño que recibiste. | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー のモンスター１ このカードは びカードの では ]]されない。また、このカードの または のカードの によって がダメージを けた に する。このカードの は、そのダメージの アップする。 | ko_lore = 어둠속성튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 1장 이상 이 카드는 전투 및 카드의 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. 또한, 이 카드의 전투 또는 상대 카드의 효과에 의해서 자신이 데미지를 받았을 때 발동한다. 이 카드의 공격력은, 그 데미지의 수치만큼 올린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Duel Dragon | related_to_archseries = Archfiend | stat_change = This card gains ATK | m/s/t = Cannot be destroyed by card effects | summoning = * Requires Attribute specific Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | database_id = 11011 }}